All of me
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Will get's really sick, will Sonny be there for him? 'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh


Chapter 1

Hot feverish heat radiates off his skin as I he curls up into my side, "mm, ow"he murmurs, "shh baby, your awfully warm, what hurts" I ask, "My stomach" he says weakly. "you going to be sick"I ask him putting my hand against his forehead, "yeah" he barely gets out. I help him sit up and I grab the trashcan in just enough time, and he throws up into it. "shh Will, baby I gotcha, it's OK" I say rubbing his back gently. Eventually he finishes and I help him lie down, then I go to the bathroom to clean up the trashcan. I run water in the trashcan and as I do I finally realize I've never seen him this bad, this sick. He's gotten sick in front of me before but it's usually passed fast before, a 24 hr bug. This time he's not been feeling well since yesterday but of course him being him he held it together, took medicine, and pushed through the day, even went to the party. He stayed until he couldn't anymore and we left, and here we are two hours later with him throwing up.

The bathroom door opens and I know he's going to be sick again as he kneels down in front of the toilet, partially throwing up on himself until I help him get positioned better. "sorry" he murmurs as I put my arms around him, "shh you don't need to apologize, you want to attempt a shower" I ask him quietly, "yeah sounds good" he says weakly. I help him up slowly and he leans on me completely as I turn on the hot water and I know now he can't stand up by himself. I undress him and then I get undressed myself and we get in the shower. He wobbles a bit at first, "easy" I say letting him lay his head against my shoulder. I wash him down with a washcloth and then after turning off the water we get out. I sit him down on the toilet and dry him off, then I get him into new pajamas. "hey can I get your temp" I ask him gently, "sure" he says quietly. I put the thermometer in his mouth and once it beeps I look at the screen, it reads 104. "I think we should go to the ER babe, your fever's way too high" I say,

"No Sonny, no ER, what about Ari" he says, "I can call my mom, she'll take care of Ari, we need to get you better" I say, "OK" he murmurs in defeat.

I get him back to bed and then I go out to the living room and grab my phone. I call my mom, it rings twice and she picks up, "hello, Sonny" she asks sleepily, "yeah mom it's me" I say tiredly, "what's going on" she asks suddenly more awake, "Will is really sick and I need to take him to the ER" I say, "do you need me to watch Ari" she asks, "yeah" I say, "k I'll be there in fifteen" she says and then hangs up. I go check on Ari, who is fast asleep in her crib, unaware of what's going on, I place my hand gently against her stomach and feel her gentle rhythmic breathing. I hear the door open and my mom slips in quietly, "hey" she says wrapping her arms around me, "hey" I reply, "do you need help getting Will ready" she asks quietly as I gently get out of her grip and go to the bedroom, "yeah" I say. We go inside and I help him sit up, "hey, heard your not feeling so good tonight" she says crouching in front of him, like she used to do with me. "hi Adrienne ,yeah I'm not" he says quietly. I watch as she puts her hand against his forehead, "he's awfully hot" she says to me, "I know, that's why I think we need to go to the ER"I say grabbing the wet rag off of the bedside table and putting it on his neck.

"ok,you should, lets get his shoes on so you can go" she says quietly, "OK" I say. Very gently we get his shoes on and then I help him stand up. He leans against me as we head out of the bedroom and to the front door, "thanks mom" I say quietly, "shh, your welcome, call me when you know anything" she says gently hugging me. We make it out to the car somehow and I help him get buckled in the front seat. "hey, you'll be alright baby"I say squeezing his shoulder, "yeah, I hope so" he says. I get in and drive to the ER. He doesn't say a peep until we get there and pull into a parking spot. "hey, we're here" I say as I get him unbuckled, "ok"he barely murmurs. I help him get out of the car and we head inside. I approach the nurses station once we're inside, "excuse me, we need help" I say, "OK, what's going on" the nurse asks, "i don't know, he's been feeling bad all day but he got worse here about a few hours ago" I say. "OK, lets get him on a gurney, and you are" she asks, "I'm Sonny, this is Will, I'm his husband" I say, "OK, let's get you taken care of alright Will" she asks him, "yeah" he replies.

The nurse wheels him back into a room, me following, and once we're there she gets his vitals and then she leaves closing the curtain behind her. "can I help you into the gown baby" I ask approaching him , "yeah, that's fine" he replies. I gently help him out of his clothes, and then put the gown on him. Then after a glance, he gives me permission and I get up on the gurney laying him against my chest. I hold his hand as the pain clearly gets unbearable, "shh, should I get someone" I ask, "no, they're busy, they'll come when they come" he groans, "shh, OK" I say. It goes on like this for awhile until I finally feel his breathing even out, and I realize he's asleep. I get up gently and as I leave I stand there watching him, wondering what will happen to him, and if he'll really be OK.


End file.
